Friends and Family
by fruit-is-yumP
Summary: Sara's cousin is in town with her boyfriend...what could happen? Sandleness. Please R&R. Chapter three up.
1. Le Roncontrement

A/N: Funny fic that came to me walking with my friend…more to come, I working on it.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. We all know who does.

Chapter One:

La Rencontrement (The Meeting)

Greg Sanders paced impatiently. He looked at the flight screen. Well, flight AC106 hasn't been delayed, so they must be arriving soon. Suddenly the doors opened and out came the passengers. Mostly Canadian flags on backpacks, the occasional fancy purse. An arm slipped through his. He turned to his girlfriend, Sara Sidle. She points to a blonde walking with a tall brunette.

She smiles and calls out, "Haley! Over here!"  
The blonde looks up and grabs the brunette's hand, pulling him towards Sara and Greg.

"Hey cuz! It's been too long! Omigosh, I almost forgot, hi I'm Haley," She sticks her hand out to Greg. "And this is my boyfriend Shawn." Shawn smiles weakly and shakes Greg and Sara's hands.

Sara and Haley walk off, talking a million miles an hour. Greg and Shawn look at each other.

"So…shall we get the bags?" Greg asks.

"I think that would be smart."

When they arrive at the baggage carousel, they find their girlfriends have beat them to the punch, and are taking the heavy bags away themselves.

Greg grinned. "I guess we hooked up with 'Wonder Women'!"

Shawn laughed. "True. I think I've met my match in Barcelona trivia in Haley."

Greg looks at him sideways. "Barcelona? As in Fútbol Club Barcelona? I love them! They're my favourite team!"

Shawn grinned wide. This looked like it was starting well.

---------

Sara and Haley laughed and joked as they grabbed the bags.

"So this is what? Boyfriend number eight?" Sara questioned.

"Two actually. But you missy, I thought you were gonna hook up with what's his name…the bug guy?"

"How could you say that? He's almost fifty! Greg keeps me young."

Haley did notice some lines around Sara's eyes that weren't there two years earlier. She smiled, thinking of the letters her cousin had written. Despite the age difference, they were as close as sisters. They knew everything about each other.

Sara looked over her shoulder, to see the boys talking up a storm.

"Looks like they're getting along well." She said.

Haley checked too. "Yeah…well at least they won't be bored with us girls!"

They stood laughing, waiting for the boys to catch up. The four of them walked out of the airport together.


	2. Beginnen, dich zu kennen

A/N: I'm now choosing to write all the titles in other languages. If you know it better then me, please let me know if you can beta. I really have no plot to this, so just let it flow.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. Don't own nothin' but the name Haley.

Chapter 2

Beginnen, dich zu kennen (Getting to Know You)

Haley walked through the halls of Las Vegas Police Department. She stopped at the front desk.

"Em…Could you tell me where CSI Sidle is?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure. She's in DNA right now, straight down that hall, third door on your left." The receptionist said.

Haley thanked her and walked on. She found Sara talking to someone in a lab coat.

"Hey Sar." Haley nodded politely to the tech. "I hope you didn't forget our, well, midnight snack."

"Nope. This is Jacqui by the way. I'm almost done talking to her, I'll meet you in the break room over there." Sara pointed.

"'Kay. Cheers, nice to meet you Jacqui."

Haley walked into the empty break room. She'd been sitting on the couch for about thirty seconds, when another lab tech walked in.

"Excuse me, but civilians aren't supposed to be here." he said with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Well, my cousin told me to meet her here and I didn't think I was wise to wander the police department…"Haley trailed off, unsure how to react around this man. She could usually handle adults, but this guy was out of her league.

The tech was about to respond when in walked Greg. Haley breathed a breath of relief (mainly because she didn't quite think she was off the hook). Greg looked really tired, and went straight for the coffee machine.

As he walked he talked to the tech, "Hodges, why can't you give me evidence that makes sense? Uggh, I kind of miss being in the lab."

Hodges shrugged. "Well, mister 'I've-always-dreamed-of-being-a-CSI' I guess it's not all it's cracked up to be! By the way, do you know this girl?" Hodges pointed rather rudely at Haley.

Greg turned, drinking his coffee. "Oh hi Haley! Didn't realize you'd be here! Hodges, this is Sara's cousin Haley. Haley this our trace analyst, David Hodges."

Haley shook Hodges' hand, giving him a cheeky little smile. "Told you my cousin said to meet her here."

Hodges shook his head. "Well, I'd like to eat my lunch now, if that's OK with you guys." He sat down at a table and pulled out what looked like white dough and reddish goop. Opening the two containers, he poured the goop over the dough.

Greg turned his nose up in disgust. "Hodges, what is that?"

Haley sniffed the air, and barely having to look at it, said "It's goulash and schpetizla. My great-uncle makes the best I have ever had."

Hodges looked at her in surprise. This girl could be a CSI! "Nobody has ever known what this is, outside of my family! Well, my mother's side at least."

Haley's response was cut off as three men entered, followed by a woman.

The black man was becoming very vehement about whatever subject him and the brunette were talking about. "I'm telling you man, there is no way 'Abbey Road' is not a historical monument!"

The Texan shook his head. "War, are you really that thick? Abbey Road is a real road, just because the Beatles walked across it, doesn't mean it's extra special or anything!"

Warrick was adamant. "Think how many tourists go there every day! They've GOT to block it off!"

Haley, realizing what they were talking about was her specialty, cut in. "Sorry to interrupt, but you're both right. Abbey Road is really nothing special, but there's graffiti everywhere, on every surface, including the sidewalk. Although, it's not a monument."

The men look at her in disbelief. 'Two questions. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The Texan asked.

"I'm Haley. Sara's cousin. And we're going for a midnight snack when she gets a break."

Greg stepped in. "I can vouch for her 100."

The last man and the woman came front and centre, and welcomed her, introducing themselves as Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows. The two men arguing introduced themselves as, well as Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes.

At that moment, two more people walked in. Hodges, feeling forgotten and crowded, closed his lunch and left quietly.

Haley's eyes opened wide, then she squealed like a little girl in a toy store, and ran over to hug the second person. He returned the hug and smiled. She grinned and pulled away to hug her cousin.

Sara looked around the room. "Looks like we have a full house here today! Now we only need to introduced Haley and Shawn to Doc Robbins and David, and we'll be set."

How true those words were.

---------------

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter. Quite a bit longer than the last one, but I think it's better. This one'll be a bit of a two parter, in which we meet the Doc and Dave. grins thanx for the reviews, or rather review, but all the same. I'm still without a defined plot, so ideas would be helpful….

Cheers,

Fruit


	3. Noche de los Muchachos Hacia Fuera

A/N: Please let me know if I'm not translating the titles right…I'm using a translator, and personal experience says that they don't properly translate…

Summary: The boys have decided to take Shawn out for the evening. Nothing good can come of it…

Disclaimers: I don't own them, all I own is the story. And the club/bar. But not the name of the bar/club. That's owned by Showcase.

Chapter 3

Noche de los Muchachos Hacia Fuera (Boys' Night Out)

Greg had a good idea. Nick would say that is a sign of the apocalypse, but Nick wasn't here. Ecklie had noticed that everyone on Graveyard was being overworked. He gave them a group night off, and Greg figured they could take Sara's cousin's boyfriend out for the evening. He thought he had that relationship right… Anyways, he figured he'd get all the guys on nightshift, and Shawn, then they'd go to a teen club…or a sports bar. Whichever came first.

He'd sent out "invitations" (although they weren't invitations per say; they were flyers) to all the Graveyard shift, including the labs techs (his old buddies), the Doc and Dave. So far, the Doc was the only one who said he wouldn't go. Greg was surprise that Grissom said he'd go. Well, at least that man was getting away from his bugs.

------------

Greg entered his front door on Haverstack Way, to find Shawn sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. There was no sign of Haley or Sara.

Greg grabbed the poor boy and hauled him up. Shawn was caught off guard, and had no time to protest, let alone put down his sandwich.

"You are coming with me tonight young man." Greg looked down…or rather up, upon him. _"Man this kid is tall!"_ he thought.

Shawn, convinced he was going to get the talk he father gave him when he and Haley first started going out, was instantly worried. Greg never seemed like the strict type, he was always laughing, making jokes, blasting Marilyn Manson…well, he could live without the music. But this guy really didn't seem that mean, he loved soccer!

"L-l-look, my dad already had '_the talk_' with me, I really d-d-don't think…"he trailed off.

Greg looked surprised and started laughing. "You thought…that I…" he was shaking and tears were pouring from his eyes in silent mirth. Okay, maybe they weren't _pouring_ but there was some moisture.

Once he'd calmed down, Greg explained to Shawn what was going on. They had no time to waste, so he told Shawn to change into something more partyish. Shawn obliged, and put on a shirt that made him look like he'd just stepped out of a time capsule from "The Summer of Love". Greg raised his eyebrow, but continued to start the car.

"So…where exactly are we going? And with whom?" Shawn asked. He _did_ hate to be left out of the loop.

Greg smiled and explained that they were heading to a teen club/sports bar called 'Billable Hours'. They'd have some good times with the nightshift crew, including the techs.

Shawn nodded, and settled into his seat. Upon arriving in the parking lot, he saw _lots_ of big, black Tahoes, just like the ones Sara and Greg drove. He guessed that the crew had already arrived. He stepped out and looked to the club part of the building. There, standing under the awning, were some very pretty girls. They smiled at him, and one gestured for him to join them. He shook his head, thinking of Haley. Greg noticed this interaction, and said, "It's not cheating if nothing happens. She wouldn't get mad at you for dancing would she?"

Shawn shook his head. "I guess not. She loves dancing, and I'm okay when she dances with my best friend, but my only problem is slow dancing. I don't think I could handle a slow song if Hales wasn't there."

Greg laughed. "Do they not have clubs in Canada? They don't play slow songs. Just dance tunes. And the occasional hippie tune."

Shawn grinned, knowing why Greg had said "hippie tune". They continued into the sports bar, and went directly to a crowded table, near the largest big screen TV. The world cup was on, Germany versus Ecuador. All the men at the table waved hello. Nick and Warrick yelled a rowdy hello, and it appeared to both Shawn and Greg that they were already drunk.

Shawn shook his head. This would be interesting…

------------

After a German win, thereby securing them first place in group A, and a few too many beers, the "Call-us-and-we'll-drive-you-home" service was driving to 'Billable Hours' and picking up CSI's. That was an experience they'd never had before.

Shawn Weimann was baked. Not in the sense that he was high, or drunk, but he'd had a wonderfully long night, and was ready to sleep. He'd danced with the girls from the club, and had a great time making World Cup predictions with Dave-from-the-Morgue.

But nothing tonight could ever top the greatest night of his grade nine year…he smiled as he walked into the bedroom he and Haley were sharing. She wasn't asleep yet, and was ready to talk. So was he.

------------

Greg attempt to wake Haley and Shawn the next morning, but seeing the position they were in, decided against it.

------------

A/N: Well, here is the third chapter. By the way, in Canada (in the province of Alberta, where Haley and Shawn are from) high school starts in grade ten. So any references to farewells in grade nine are entirely correct…in Canada…


End file.
